


在我面前你不需要伪装

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: Broxah一直都知道自己不是Alpha们喜欢的那种Omega。为了避免麻烦，他一直把自己伪装成Alpha。后来的某一天，他遇见了Caps……(Alpha!Caps/Omega!Broxah)
Relationships: Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Kudos: 10





	在我面前你不需要伪装

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with @phoenixsigns  
> 所以会和她的那篇在很多地方非常相似。但还是有很多地方是不同的。

Mads在初中的时候长到了一米七，这是他认为的理想身高，他希望自己可以就此停下不再长高。但是事与愿违，初中毕业时他已经有一米七五，高中时期过了一米八零，最后Mads长到了一米八七才终于停下。

那之后又过了很久，他才终于不在测量身高时提心吊胆，担心自己又长高。他终于确定自己的身高停在了目前这个数字上——这对他来说也不是一个很理想的数字。而且他还有这么宽阔的肩膀，那么结实的胸膛。

这一切听起来没什么不好的——如果他不是一个Omega的话。

Mads天生长着一副Alpha都会羡慕的健壮身材，但是这身材对于Omega来说强壮得有些过头了。他没有刻意去锻炼，他甚至还在青春期发育的时候特别注意尽量努力保持纤瘦的身材，但是这一切都不管用，他自然而然就长成了这样，令他怀疑是不是小时候踢球踢多了的后遗症。

这一切让Mads从小就有一点自卑，他知道自己是Omega中的异类。随着年龄的增长，他也逐渐意识到自己不是那种能够吸引到Alpha的类型。为了能更好地融入Omega的群体，尽量让自己能在未来吸引到Alpha，或者只是因为他天生的性格使然，Mads有着非常好的脾气，他温柔，耐心，谦虚，这或许是他身上唯一最接近Omega定义的地方。但这一切用处也不大，依然并不是有很多Omega愿意和他一起玩。Mads于是埋头书本，这让他越发温柔安静。后来在接触到游戏之后，他对书本的兴趣转移到了游戏上，这为他之后加入FNC铺就了道路。

Mads从来没见过像自己一样的Omega，正如他也没有见过像Rasmus一样的Alpha。但那不一样，Mads想，强壮的Omega不讨人喜欢，但是可爱的Alpha却还是令人忍不住想亲近。更何况Rasmus还是个孩子，他还会继续成长，长高，变壮，然后拥有成熟Alpha都有的侵略性。而且其实Alpha天生的侵略性这点，完全可以从他的打法上看出来。这就是Rasmus刚加入FNC时Mads见到他之后的想法。

***

对于Alpha来说，Rasmus的身型太过瘦小，性格也过于软萌可爱，但是绝大部分人对此并不在意，也并不挑剔他是否是一个“合格的Alpha”，即使谈到这个话题，最后也都以“他还小，长大就好了”来结尾。他是家里最小的孩子，从小在父母和哥哥姐姐的疼爱下长大，所以Rasmus从小到大几乎没有经历过Mads类似的遭遇，他对性别的意识也及其淡漠。

他第一次懵懂地意识到性别差异是在他加入FNC之后，入队之前要填写的表格上明确要求他填写性别，入队后队友们的自我介绍里也都包含了性别这一项。

“是为了让你们能用更适当的方式相处。”教练解释说。

Rasmus不懂为什么性别关系到他们之间的相处方式，在他心里所有队友都是一样的，和性别没关系。不过他的队友们显然觉得有关系。比如他总是听到别人议论Martin身为一个Omega却是联盟最优秀的ADC同时也是个出色的队长，要做到这些相比起Alpha来说是多么辛苦多么不容易。再比如下路的Martin和Zdravets总是和他有一些距离感，会下意识地对他保持一种客气的距离。Rasmus对于性别差异没有概念，但还是能感觉到队友礼节性的距离感，考虑到下路两位都是Omega，再考虑到之前他或多或少听说到的和学习到的，他大概也能知道为什么，只不过他经常忘记或者不注意这些细节。

Omega这些微妙的心照不宣的规则让Rasmus觉得摸不着头脑，相比之下他还是觉得和同为Alpha的人相处更简单。入队第一天的队友介绍时他就已经知道了，FNC除了他之外只有一个Alpha，那就是Mads。

在绝大部分人看来，Mads是一个典型的Alpha，高大可靠。从Rasmus加入FNC第一天开始，Mads就像一个兄长一样照顾着他。他们很自然地成为了亲近的朋友。

Mads的性格很好，看起来天生就很会照顾人。Rasmus和他正相反，作为家里最小的孩子，一直在呵护中长大的Rasmus对于生活中很多基础的东西都毛手毛脚的，并不擅长。比如忘记带钥匙出门，不得不打电话让Mads赶来拯救他；再比如打游戏太投入就忘记吃饭，直到Mads听到他肚子空空如也的声音帮他把食物端过来，诸如此类的细节不一而足。

除了生活上的细节，Mads甚至还会帮助Rasmus应付一些Rasmus自己应付不过来的人际关系。Rasmus的生活圈子从来就不大，以前是家人和同学，后来是队友，他总是专心游戏，专心于身边亲密的人，却不太在意这个圈子之外是什么。但是在FNC这样一支队伍里，尤其是在队伍战绩一往无前的时候，会有越来越多的人出现在身边——其他战队的选手、联盟的工作人员、狂热的粉丝，交流分布在线上和线下，Rasmus不是很应付得来，他大量的时间都用在了英雄联盟上，对和其他人的交流往往是随机的。即使如此还是有人孜孜不倦地和他搭话，尤其是一些崇拜他的Omega，毕竟Rasmus的成绩是如此闪耀。遇见这些状况Rasmus往往不知所措，他不想太冷淡伤了别人的心，但他确实也无暇照管这些。这种时候，Rasmus就会求助地看向Mads。

Mads是Rasmus一切的借口，他会用队友的身份告诉那些人并非Rasmus不愿意接受一份友谊，而是训练要求规定他必须将这么多的时间投入进游戏里，所以恐怕Rasmus无法回应这些热情，诸如此类。Mads说这些并非没有根据，他们确实有类似的要求，而且Mads自己是执行得最为严谨的人，他像一个苦行僧一样，在游戏中磨炼自己，训练刻苦，心无旁骛，生活规律。

但Rasmus偶尔也能发现Mads身上出现一些异常的不规律。比如今天，他走进训练室之后闻到了一种不一样的味道，一种淡淡的木头的味道，雪松的香气。可能是因为房间里偏暖的缘故，连木香都带了点甜味。Rasmus循着味道一路闻过去，最后发现来源是Mads，就是Mads的身上，Mads本人。Rasmus凑得太近了，像一只小狗那样用力地嗅着那些味道。

“你干什么？”Mads干笑了一声，把他推开了一点。

“你今天真好闻。”Rasmus用力抽了两下鼻子，“新香水？”

“不是。”Mads含糊地否认了一句，站起来，“我去一下洗手间。”

等他回来的时候，身上的味道已经消失了。

Rasmus觉得很好奇，开始不停地问东问西，是香水吗？是发情期吗？Alpha也是会发情的对吧？到底是什么呀？

Mads只是解释说季后赛压力大，信息素有点不稳定而已。Rasmus见问不出别的答案，也就只能选择相信。

***

晚上Mads有点失眠，他今天忘了自己的气味阻隔剂，立刻就被Rasmus发现了和平时的不一样，这让他心烦意乱。

因为小时候一些经历，Mads在成为职业选手的开始就选择把自己伪装成一个Alpha，这样可以省去很多麻烦。他偶尔也有忘记气味阻隔剂的时候，他不确定其他队友们是不是发现了，但大家都心照不宣地按照惯有的方式来相处。直到他遇见了Rasmus。Rasmus和那些懂得人情世故知道沉默是金的队友不一样，不仅发现了他的疏忽而且还追根问底起来。

Mads只能庆幸Rasmus对这些成人的内容还不够敏感，能被这么容易地骗过去。但他的情绪并没有因为骗过了Rasmus而平复。相反，Rasmus的出现再一次提醒了他一件事——他是个不讨Alpha喜欢的Omega。

之前他让游戏充斥自己的大脑，避免自己思考这些问题，但忘记气味阻隔剂又被Rasmus问起再次将这个问题提到了他面前——这就是他所身处的现实，他逃不掉。他终究是个Omega，不可能装一辈子，他总有要面对这些问题的时候。

问题是，什么样的Alpha会喜欢上他这样的Omega呢？想到Alpha，Mads脑子里自然而然浮现出的就是队友Rasmus的形象。他立刻否决了，Rasmus只是个孩子，根本不懂这些，他失落地想着。更让他失落的是，在想到Rasmus的时候，他不可否认地告诉自己，自己确实是喜欢Rasmus的。没错，他喜欢队伍里这个活泼可爱的男孩，他曾经用心照顾他，帮他推辞别人的搭讪，他自己都一直以为这只是因为他作为队友的责任，却在扪心自问时不得不承认他是因为自己都没有发现的心底的嫉妒而不希望有其他Omega接近Rasmus。

多么离奇，他已经做了好孤独终老，或者随便这个其他Beta或者Omega凑活过日子的准备，却还是对一个Alpha动了心，而且是最不可能，和他最不搭的一个。Rasmus是那种可爱的孩子，就算他会长大，也会找一个跟他一样可爱漂亮的Omega，比他更天真单纯的美貌孩子在一起，怎么可能会看上一个不像是个Omega的，和他相比又老又自卑的倒霉鬼呢？

Mads的思绪是被一阵敲门声打断的。门外传来Rasmus的声音，听起来比起平常有些怯生生的，Mads不知道发生了什么，只能给他开门。

门一打开Mads就觉得不妙，Alpha浓郁的信息素扑面而来，Rasmus像是喝醉了一样几乎连平衡都出了问题，一进门就扑在了他身上。Mads的情况不会比他更妙了，被Alpha浓郁的信息素对着脸一冲，无论是不是处于发情期，Omega的身体都会强迫进入发情状态，这让他全身发软到几乎站不住，在Rasmus扑进他怀里的时候非常不争气地直接被撞到了地上。他只能庆幸至少在这之前他们已经关了门。

“Rasmus，你怎么了？”Mads强打精神关切地问道。问完他就发现自己蠢透了，Rasmus目前的状况再明显不过了，那就是他进入了发情期。而且Mads根本怀疑就是今天白天自己忘记气味阻隔剂之后散出的那些信息素勾起了Rasmus的这次发情。

而Rasmus自己显然还没有弄清楚状况，费力地仰起头困惑地说：“我不知道怎么了。我好热，我可能是生病了……”他不知道自己身上发生了什么，他只是觉得不舒服。这天晚上他躺在床上，回忆起白天在Mads身上闻到的味道，慢慢地开始觉得越来越热。他只知道自己很需要Mads——一直以来都是Mads照顾他，所以他这一次也本能地来找Mads。

Mads立刻明白了Rasmus之前都没有遭遇过发情期，这一定是他的第一次，所以根本没有提前做准备。

他们应该叫队医的，他应该把队友送去队医那里。

但知道怎么做是一回事，能不能做到是另一回事。Mads说到底了还是一个Omega，被发情期Alpha的信息素刺激之后立刻瘫软到几乎动不了。他觉得现在自己也全身发热，身体已经在为即将到来的结合做准备……

在欲望汹涌的狂潮里，Mads努力维持着最后一丝清明的神志，扶住躁动不安的对Rasmus说：“你需要去找队医。”

“我不需要队医。”Rasmus烦躁地摇头，“我需要你。”

这话像是一道电流，击中了Mads越来越快的心跳，他觉得又痒又疼痛。不，这不行，Rasmus并不知道在自己在说什么，他也不是那个意思。Mads用力摇摇头，把那些绮念赶出脑子，他固执地说：“听着，你需要去找队医，你自己去。”

“你呢？”Rasmus问。

“我？”

“你不陪我去吗？”

Mads叹了口气：“这一次我可能不行。”

“那我去找队医之后你怎么办呢？”Rasmus软绵绵地问。

Mads被这个问题惊得清醒了一些。Rasmus是不是知道了什么？他是神志不清的情况下问出的还是意有所指？他想不了这么多，他觉得身体越来越热，理智正在逐渐离他而去，他感觉下一秒就会控制不住，对着他的队友做出一些糟糕的事……

偏偏在这时，Rasmus撒着娇哀求道：“Mads，求求你了，帮帮我吧。”他一边说，一边抱紧Mads，用自己的下身在Mads身上蹭着。

虽然知道这只是Alpha无意识的本能动作，但显然Mads在这种时候没有第二个选择，他没力气把Rasmus弄开，Rasmus也显然不肯自己走，而他正好是个Omega……这个时候Mads怀疑自己是不是该感谢上帝让自己成为一个Omega，使他能够在此刻拥有解决队友困扰的能力。

“好吧。”Mads无奈地叹了口气。

他们很快脱光了彼此，纠缠着躺倒了床上。Rasmus对此没有任何异议，可怜的小Alpha正在遭遇他人生中第一个发情期，现在脑子里正被情热烧得一塌糊涂，只能靠本能行事，根本无暇去想其他，也无暇考虑他们正在做的是不是合情合理。

Mads握住Alpha尺寸巨大的性器，引导着他逐渐进入自己的身体。无论如何，Mads还是一个Omega，Omega的身体很有弹性，总是适合交合，被Alpha信息素刺激之后更是被迫进入到发情状态，自动分泌出了润滑的液体，让进入非常顺利。

即使如此Mads还是被Rasmus巨大的尺寸堵得有些呼吸困难。这说到底了，也是Mads第一次和Alpha发生关系。

进入Omega的身体之后，Rasmus立刻觉得之前的难受被缓解了。但他的性器还是涨得难受，他急需要发泄一下。Omega温暖湿润的甬道紧紧地包裹住他，吮吸着他亟待释放的性器，这让他本能地找到了发泄的方式。

有那么一段时间，他不知道自己在做什么，他甚至不知道自己面对的人是谁，他只是凭着本能和身体原始的欲望进出抽插着，直到烧糊了他脑子的欲火随着他的发泄慢慢消退，理智才终于回来，他这才意识到自己在干什么——自己正在和队友做爱，而且是他一直以来最亲密的朋友，他一直当做兄长一样敬爱的人。他之前怎么就没问Mads是不是同意便和他滚到了一起呢？

Mads安静地躺在床上，注视着他，即使是在夜色中，他也能看出Mads眼里的温柔和无奈，就像之前每一次帮他收拾烂摊子一样温柔无奈的神色，让Rasmus觉得自己又捅了一个大娄子，而Mads是被逼无奈才来帮自己善后的。

Rasmus有些不知所措起来，他此前没想过这些，恋爱也好，发情期也好，结合也好，未来的责任也好，他从来没考虑过，然后突然地，根本没有考虑的机会，他就在发情期的本能下干了他最好的朋友。这是不是太过分了，他们之后会怎么样？Mads会讨厌他吗？Rasmus想得越多就越慌张，动作也慢了下来，但发情期的热潮立刻提出抗议，强迫他继续加快节奏来发泄掉一波一波的热意。

像是看出了他的犹豫和心事，Mads叹了口气对他说：“没事的，Rasmus。做吧，做完它。”一如既往地温柔，像是可以抚平一切的不安。

Rasmus意识到这正是他所需要的，他一直以来都依赖而需要的。他需要Mads，一直如此，以后也是如此，不仅仅是那些生活上的琐事，而是一切的一切他都需要Mads。他也需要Mads的认同，他还需要Mads也需要自己。他们的关系不应该只是这样，不应该只是朋友，不应该只是出于善意来解决发情期的麻烦，他们应该更进一步。于是Rasmus小心翼翼地抬头，注视着Mads的眼睛，问：“我可以吻你吗？”

Mads点了点头，Rasmus立刻迫不及待地吻上了他的唇。

这是他们的第一次，他们都青涩，毫无经验。但发情期的本能让他们还是舒舒服服地做完了。最后Rasmus射在了Mads的身体里，但是没有成结，自然也没有标记。

做完之后他们都累得不行，Rasmus趴在Mads的床上，打着哈欠，含糊地问：“需要我做什么吗？我是说，之前书上说，需要咬破腺体什么的……”他太困了，有些想不起来了。

Mads看着赖在他床上犯困的小孩，在心里无奈地苦笑，他当然想让Rasmus标记他，这是每一个Omega都会想的，想要自己喜欢的Alpha标记自己，想要和自己发生关系的Alpha对自己负责。但是他又怎么能够用这些困住Rasmus，让自己成为他的牢笼呢？Rasmus值得更好的，而不是他这样的，他想，所以他回答：“不用。”

Rasmus没有深究什么，懒懒地提出他的新要求：“我太累了，今天可以睡在这里吗？我不想回房间了。”

“好吧。”Mads又叹了口气，他拿这个孩子根本毫无办法，他完全没有办法拒绝来自Rasmus的任何要求。

***

第二天Rasmus没有在训练室等到Mads，向队友打探的时候才知道Mads请假了。即使Rasmus之前再不注意，这时也意识到肯定是有哪里出了问题。但他确实毫无头绪，于是决定找个人去问问。

问Mads本人显然是不可能了，队伍里的其他人不是B就是O，而且今天看他时都带着意味不明欲言又止的眼神。

想了半天Rasmus躲到了基地外，偷偷摸摸给G2的中单Luka打了个电话。Luka也是个Alpha，而且显然懂得比他多多了，Rasmus喜欢和Alpha交流，Mads也没有阻止Alpha之间的友谊，但FNC选手们显然不喜欢Rasmus和G2选手，尤其是Luka这种看起来不太正经的人走得太近。但这种时候不正经的Luka却成了Rasmus唯一能开口的对象。

结果Rasmus话还没说完，电话那头的Luka就笑到喘不过气来。Rasmus有些不满地皱眉，轻声斥责让他别笑了。

“可是……等等……太好笑了……”Luka好不容易喘上来一口气，才得以继续，“你还没发现吗？他能跟你那什么，肯定不是个Alpha啊，他一定是Omega，一直在装Alpha而已。”

“所以你是说，Mads是Omega吗？”Rasmus又对着电话确认了一边。

“肯定啊。怎么了？你后悔了？”

“不是……我是说，好吧，就算他是个Omega，然后呢？”

“什么然后？你要知道什么然后？”

“我……我不知道。”Rasmus局促不安地说，“但我需要知道一切。他今天请假没有训练，我觉得怪怪的，我觉得跟我有关，但我不确定。”

“肯定跟你有关啊，发情期哎，Omega的体能不像Alpha这么好，他当然需要休息。”Luka笃定地说，接着又想想起了什么似的，问道，“对了，你标记他了吗？”

“啊？”Rasmus反问，“我问过他需不需要我做什么，他说不用……”

“天呐你是傻逼吗？”Luka突然提高的声调震的Rasmus耳朵疼，“你是上课没学过吗？Omega都需要标记，这样才能有安全感，和Alpha做爱却没有被标记的Omega会认为自己被抛弃了，这会造成抑郁……”

“抑郁……”Rasmus打断了Luka，他想了想Mads抑郁的样子，摇了摇头把这个可怕的幻想甩出脑子，“我觉得Mads看起来不像是……”

“所以你是不想标记他咯？”Luka直截了当地问，“想问问我怎么摆脱他不用负责任？”

“不！”Rasmus斩钉截铁地说，“我当然想标记……好吧，其实之前我确实没想过，但如果是Mads的话，我是说，我当然愿意和他在一起。但是……是他说不需要我做什么……”

“所以？你在担心什么？”

“所以，会不会是他并不想让我标记他？我是说，他不喜欢我？”

“你是真的不知道还是装傻啊？”Luka在电话另一头哀叹一声，似乎感慨自己交友不慎，“他不喜欢你怎么会和你上床？”

“因为我发情了啊。”Rasmus理直气壮地回答，令Luka一时之间竟然无法反驳。

Luka被堵得有很长一段时间说不出话来，也不知道怎么和Rasmus解释这些，好不容易才组织起语言，用不容置疑的语调给Rasmus下了命令：“你得和他说清楚才行，和他面对面地说清楚。发情期结合可不是小事。”

“好，我知道了。”Rasmus挂了电话。

他认真思考了Luka的话，其实这些东西从昨天晚上到今天一直被他反复想起。没错，他之前也许确实没有考虑过，但没有考虑过并不代表不愿意。相反，他和Mads的亲密在他看来一直是不言而喻，不需要思索的，不会因为性别而有所改变，更不会因为突然需要认真考虑这些问题而变质。

做出决定之后他敲响了Mads的房门。

“谁啊？”Mads的声音听起来比往常要虚弱一些。

“是我，”Rasmus说。

Mads在房间里沉默了很久，Rasmus的心跳加速又变缓，他几乎失落地要离开，他几乎认为Mads并不愿意见到他。但Mads还是回答了：“进来吧。”

Rasmus进屋之后关上门，就站在门前不知所措。房间里弥漫着信息素的味道，Mads的信息素就和他忘记阻隔剂那天一样好闻，带着一点甜意，里面还混入了一丝属于他的信息素的味道，让Rasmus觉得很舒服。这或许就是占有欲得到了满足。

但这些气味并没有缓和他的不安，他和Mads之间隔着整间房间的距离，这只需要走不到十步，平时看起来那么近的距离，此刻却因为中间充斥着无数未知而如山海般遥远。

Mads坐在床上，一脸刚睡醒的样子：“你来干什么？”

“来看看你，听说你病了。”Rasmus没说实话。

“我没事。”Mads回答，他显然也没有说实话。

Rasmus终于学会仔细观察Mads的神色，看出了他的言不由衷。这一次，Mads不能再简单地骗过他了。所以他打算直接问：“是因为我吗？”

“不是。”Mads干脆利落地回答。又一个谎言。

Rasmus没有把Mads的否定当真，继续问下去：“是因为我没有标记你吗？”

这一次Mads沉默了，过了好几秒才开口，但他没有回答，而是反问：“你从哪里学来这些的？”

“这本来就是我应该要知道的。”Rasmus直视着Mads的眼睛， “为什么不让我标记你？因为你不想被我标记吗？”

又是一阵短暂的沉默后，Mads再次选择回避问题：“你知道自己在说什么吗Rasmus？”

“我知道。”Rasmus肯定地说，“该你回答我的问题了，你不想被我标记吗？”

这是一个麻烦的问题。Mads当然不能说不想，他当然想回答自己愿意被标记，但他最后说的却是：“但是Rasmus，你不需要对我这样……你会找到更好的Omega。”

Rasmus忽略了一切的干扰选项，他固执地问：“我问的是，你是不是愿意被我标记？” 

一切的回避都不起作用，在认清这一点之后，Mads停顿了几秒钟，道出了真实答案：“我当然……愿意。”

“你为什么不早告诉我？”Rasmus抱怨边说边爬上Mads的床，他的脸因为生气而鼓了起来，看起来还是一个小孩子而已。

“因为……”Mads犹豫着回答，“因为你还小。你值得更好的人，而我，比你大，而且并不是个优秀的Omega。”最后他不得不补上一个问题，“你干什么？”

“Mads，不要这样说你自己。你已经足够好了，事实上，我觉得我很难再找到比你更好的人了……因为……”Rasmus停顿了一下，“因为我喜欢你，因为我需要你，因为我爱你”他听到Mads在他说的每一个单词时都小声惊讶地感叹，觉得非常有趣，他从来没见过Mads有这么大的情绪起伏。

“然后，我现在过来标记你。”他在最后回答了Mads的问题，想了想补充了一个问题，“可以吗？”

“Rasmus？”Mads看向他，“你明白自己在做什么吗？这不是开玩笑。”

“我明白，我当然明白。”Rasmus回视着Mads，非常肯定，毫不退让地说，“我要标记你，如果你愿意的话。因为我喜欢你，我需要你……我爱你。”

“你确定吗？”

“我很确定。”

“天呐。”Mads叹了口气靠回床头，他抓过一只枕头捂住自己的脸，“不是这样，你一定是疯了，你一定是在开玩笑。对不对？也许你根本不知道自己在说什么。为什么是我？怎么可能是我？”

“除非是你不愿意。”Rasmus冷静地说，“不然我很确定，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……你还要我说几遍，我可以说到你相信为止。”

“求求你，Rasmus……”

“所以你不愿意？”

“当然不是……我当然……但是……”

这一次Rasmus没有等他说完，直接低头吻了过去，堵住了Mads所以尚未出口的话。

标记的过程比他们第一次做爱更加疲惫也更加甜蜜。

他们在床上躺了好一会，Rasmus才试探着开口：“现在呢？你的病是不是好了？”

连续两天的疯狂让Omega的体质无力承受，Mads无奈却温柔地笑着：“可能病得更重了……”

“简单。”Rasmus跳下床，“我去帮你跟教练请假，你就在这里休息吧。这种事就交给你的Alpha来处理吧。”


End file.
